


The Daddies and the Babies

by monbaby07



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Babies, M/M, Magic, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbaby07/pseuds/monbaby07
Summary: "Minhyuk Hyung~ Let's buy some food,please. We are really Hungry!" shouted the 2 youngest member of the group."Fine, grab your jacket and lets go buy now. So you can both being both annoying" Minhyuk replied to their plea.After they grabbed their coat and head out to the convenience store, the 3 member saw an old woman who can't cross the street. They looked at each other and decided to help her not knowing that upon helping her their life will change.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What will happen if the 3 members of Monsta X suddenly become babies/kid again?

Early in the morning as Kihyun busy preparing breakfast for all of them, Shownu entered the kitchen with an awakward smile.

"How can i help, Ki?" he asked. 

"Just set the table." kihyun answered him coldly. "After setting up the table, please do wake up the members."  
  
Shownu followed kihyun instruction and one by one each members showed up in the dining area. As the members eat peacefully, Minhyuk can feel some tension in the air and looked at his hyungs.   
  
Wonho saw the glare Minhyuk giving to them, he cleared his throat and speak "uhm guys, managernim texted me and shownu hyung that we have a last minute meeting today, its for the new magazine."  
  
"But only Me, Wonho, Hyungwon and Kihyun will attend. Minhyuk be good to the maknaes, okay?" Shownu added.  
  
Jooheon and Changkyun looked at each other and said in unison " We will do the dishes, hyungs." "So you can prepare now." said Jooheon.   
  
As their hyungs start leaving the kitchen one by one, leaving Jooheon and Changyun in the kitchen.

"Is it a good idea, that 4 of them are together?" Changkyun asked as he puts the dishes in the sink.

"Very bad, Kyun. The tension is very high right now and i can feel the awkwardess in the air. " Jooheon replied.   
  
Changkyun nod. "Do you know what really happen, hyung?"  
  
Jooheon shakes his head. "What I see is that, this is situation is more like k-drama. But I'm more concerned now what will we eat later, now that Ki hyung wil be busy." he pouted looking at changkyun.   
  


\---------  
  
Later that evening, while the maknae line is busy writing a song, "Just a thought, since we are writing a song about love for parents, if we will be a kid, who do you want to be your parent the Showki or HyungWonho? The 4 of them are acting like awkward parents in this past days" Changkyun asked.   
  
"Neither" shouted Minhyuk as entered the shared room. "I should be your parent instead." He smiled jokingly.

"Hyung, you can even take care of yourself." Kyun responded to him with a teasing tone. "Hyung, we are hungry. Can you cook now please?" jooheon added.  
  
Minhyuk stayed silent and continue using his phone as if he was alone. 

"Minhyuk Hyung~ Let's buy some food please. We are really Hungry!" shouted the 2 youngest member of the group.

"Fine, grab your jacket and lets go buy now. So you can both being both annoying" Minhyuk replied to their plea.

After they grabbed their coat and head out to the convience store, the 3 member saw an old woman who can't cross the street. They looked at each other and decided to help her not knowing that upon helping her their life will change.


	2. Chapter 2

  
The 3 approached the old lady. “ _Halmeoni, let us help you_ ” Minhyuk said as he flashed his bright smile. The old woman just stare at them and nod. After crossing the street, the old woman hand each guy a snack. _“I don’t have a lot, please accept this food as my sign of gratitude towards you boys._ ” She smiled weakly and waved to the boys. “ _Go ahead and buy food, I know you all are hungry now._ ”   
  
They waited until the sign turns green, as they arrived at the other side of the street. They all noticed that the old lady is nowhere to be seen.  
  
  
After almost an hour of them buying their food, they finally arrived at their dorm. The 3 of them sits on couch as they waited for their noodles to be cooked.

Jooheon asked “ _Did we told halmeoni that we will buy food?._

Changkyun shakes his head.

“ _Then how come she knows it?"_ Jooheon continued.

_“Maybe she just guess it_.” Minhyuk replied. 

_"I’m really hungry. Can I just eat the snack halmeoni gave us?"_ Changkyun asked.

Minhyuk and Jooheon nodded. _“Can we have some too?”_  
  
As they finished eating the snack the old lady gave them, they all felt dizzy and sleepy at the same time. _"Hyung, the snack taste so good but why do I feel sleepy?_ :Changkyun mumbles.

Changkyun looks for a comfortable spot to sleep on. Minhyuk followed him and laid beside him. Jooheon look at both of them and started to drift off.  
  
As the 3 enters the dreamland, the magic on the snacks the had eaten was taking effect. This night will a be a night to remember. The now adult men are starting to change and transform into their younger self: Minhyuk now is a 2 year old toddler while both Jooheon and Changkyun is 1 year old. They are all sleeping quietly and peacefully.

* * *

  
  
Meanwhile, the other 4 members just finished the meeting. Kihyun approached Wonho _“I hope Minhyuk hyung feds the maknae, I’m getting worried now.”_ blurted Kihyun to Wonho. 

_“Let’s hope for the best , I guess.”_ Wonho replied. _“By the way Kihyun, you have something to tell me right?”_.

Kihyun nod. _“ I know you like Hyungwon, hyung but why haven’t you confess yet? You’re so slow that Shownu hyung confessed to him first.”_

Wonho let out a big sigh, _"I don’t know Ki, I don’t understand myself too. After what we heard the other night I’m losing hope. It hurts and I know you are hurt too.”_

Kihyun was surprised with the last statement and laugh awakwardly. _“Me? Hurt, not true, surprised perhaps._ ”

_“You can’t fool me Yoo Kihyun, your eyes are telling me another story. We both know you like Hyunwoo since No mercy days and you’re about to confess when we heard the 2 talking.”_

Kihyun was too shocked that Wonho words are not sinking in. Wonho looked at him and smiled. _“Enough with this talk, let’s find them I want to go home now."_

* * *

  
Hyunwoo and Hyungwon was already in the car when the Kihyun and Wonho arrived at the carpark. Hyungwon spoke _“ Hyung, I feel jealous and hurt. They look good together._ ” 

The older male just nod, _“Hyungwon, if you still think of confessing to Wonho about your feelings I think you should do it soon. You are already hurting inside when he ignored you this past few days. Just be brave and do it. And since we are in this topic already, rest assured I will confess to Kihyun as planned.”_  
  
Hyungwon smiled at his hyung."I will Hyung."  
  
As the 4 gathered in their van, the drive back to their dorm is awkwardly quite. Their manager spoke to them “ _I will no longer be staying with you guys, New company policy. They want to you to have more alone time to yourself without any restriction. So I will just drop you off and leave._ ”  
  
They arrived within a minute in their apartment building and hurriedly went up to their dorm. As Hyunwoo unlocked the door, they all heard a baby cry. They all looked at ech other. They heard another baby cry and ran inside. They were so shocked to what they saw.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived within a minute in their apartment building and hurriedly went inside, all of them carrying a bag of groceries and their own stuffs. As they enter the building, they all greeted the on-duty guard. _“Annyeonghaseyo._ ” _“Annyeonghaseyo”_ replied the guard. _“By the way you have to sign some forms from the building admin._ ” Hyungwon looked at his hyung and said _“I’ll do it, just go ahead. I’ll be upstairs in a while.”_ Hyungwon walked towards the desk and as signed the papers. As he gave it back to the guard, the guard smiled at him and said _“Think of happy thoughts, it will be a tough night_.” Hyungwon then bowed, he then rode the elevator, he was contemplating on what the guard said.

Meanwhile, the three who went up first: Shownu was now bothered on how close Kihyun is with Wonho. He tried to join their conversation but failed miserably. As soon as the elevator arrived at their floor, Shownu went out first and walked straight to their dorm without looking at the two. Kihyun who saw how Shownu mood changed looked at Wonho and shrugs. They just both follow Shownu quietly. Kihyun then unlocked the door for his hyung; then Wonho and Shownu went inside first. They stopped their track when both them heard a cry. They looked at each other and were confused on what they were hearing. They hurriedly followed the sound and saw a kid running towards Wonho. The kid hugged Wonho legs tight.

_“Appa~ Minmin is hurt”_ cried the kid. _“Baby kicks me.”_ He continues as he sobs louder. Wonho now flustered put down the bag of groceries and carried the kid. The kid then hugged Wonho tightly, _“Minmin wants eomma”_ he cried loudly. Wonho tried to comfort the kid and look at Shownu for help. Shownu said to Wonho _“I’ll just put everything to the kitchen first. Let’s talk afterwards.”_ Shownu then grabbed all the grocery bags and went towards the kitchen as Kihyun entered the living room. Kihyun stared at Wonho confusedly and pointed at the kid Wonho was carrying.

Kihyun then continues to walk towards the living room to help Wonho settled down in the couch when he felt that there was a pair of eyes looking at him. Kihyun stared back and shrieked as he saw two babies in the couch: one looking at him directly and the other still sleeping peacefully. Kihyun shrieked made the awake baby startled and cried loudly while the other baby woke up from his peaceful sleep. The second baby started to get annoyed and cried too because of so much noise.

The two babies in the couch look at Kihyun and both were saying _“Mama”_ between their cries. Wonho were so confused as he heard another kid crying. Wonho realized that there were other babies and they were calling Kihyun as their mom so he looks at the kid he was carrying and said _“Look Eomma is here.”_ He walked towards Kihyun and passed the kid he was carrying to Kihyun. As soon as Kihyun carried the child, the kid cried harder and loudly which made the other babies too cry harder too. Shownu who heard a lot of crying immediately left all the groceries unpacked and brisk walk to the living room, as soon as he arrived, Shownu looked at Kihyun then to kid he’s carrying then to Wonho then to the two babies in the sofa. _“What the hell is happening?_ ” he muttered.

Wonho realized that the kid calling him appa was getting more anxious on Kihyun; he decided to grabbed the kid from Kihyun then looked at Shownu _“I’m not sure, but the two babies looked at Kihyun and called him Mama, so I thought this kid will calm down after Kihyun hold him it turned at that he cried even harder.”_ The kid now Wonho was carrying had calm down but still sobbing. While the two babies on the couch were still crying, the other one was saying _“Mama”_ between his sobs while the other one was _“Papa”_.

Wonho continued to comfort the kid he was carrying when Hyungwon entered the dorm. _“I’m here”_ Hyungwon shouted as he walked towards the living room. The kid Wonho was carrying stopped crying and looked at Wonho “ _Appa,down down, juseyo~”_ As Wonho put the kid down, the kid held Wonho’s hand and dragged him towards Hyungwon _“Eomma!”_ he shouted joyfully as he approached him. Hyungwon looked at kid and to Wonho confusedly _“Eomma?_ ” Wonho just shrugs and said _“Just play along.”_ Hyungwon then proceed to carry the kid in front of him and then the three walked towards Kihyun and Shownu.

As the Wonho got dragged towards Hyungwon, Kihyun moved closer to Shownu and whispererd _“Hyung, what is happening, looked at them they are both staring at us and how is that possible that they just stopped crying.”_ Shownu whispered back, _“Maybe they think we are their parents like the other kid who thinks Wonho is his appa and Hyungwon is his eomma.”_ Shownu and Kihyun approached the sofa slowly and carried each. The two babies looked at the person carrying them and giggled; both Shownu and Kihyun smiled cutely. _“Mama, Papa”_ said the two. But both of their smile faded as soon they heard the words.

After minutes of cooing each child they all sat together. _“Whose children are this by the way and where is Minhyuk Hyung, Jooheon and Changkyun.”_ Hyungwon asked. Kihyun then looked at Shownu and said _“Hyung can you checked the whole dorm and even asked the guards where are our three members. I’ll carry both babies first so you can move freely. You too, Wonho hyung.”_ The two oldest member nod and started looking for the other 3 members.

As Hyungwon and Kihyun were left they both stared at the child they were holding. _“There is something funny here, this kid kinda looked like Minhyuk hyung.”_ Kihyun then looked at the children they were carrying and said _“You’re right and look at this two: the dimples are uncanny to Jooheon and the other one the nose is very similar to Kyun.”_ Hyungwon nodded. They were shocked at what they said and looked at each other. _“WTF”_ they both said at the same.

As the two oldest members came back, they stared at Hyungwon at Kihyun. _“What is wrong Kihyun? Hyungwon?”_ Shownu asked them. _“We just realized something but first did you find them?” “They are not in the dorm, I searched every room we have, every corner.”_ Shownu said. _“I called the guards, they said that the three went out to buy something then went home immediately after that they haven’t seen them went out again.”_ Wonho replied. Kihyun and Hyungwon nod. _“Please sit down first, Kihyun Hyung will tell us something.”_ Wonho sat down beside Kihyun while Shownu beside Hyungwon. The children noticed this and got irritated. They all start throwing tantrums one after the other. Hyungwon who was silently observing the scene, noticed that the kids cried whenever their made believe parents were not together. The now struggling Hyungwon shouted _“Wonho hyung stay by my side, sit beside me now.”_ He then nudged Shownu _“Go sit besides, Kihyun hyung.”_ As two oldest members exchanged seat, the babies finally calmed down and start to giggled happily. _“This is a tough night.”_ Hyungwon muttered as he wipes the tears of the kid he was carrying.

Then Kihyun blurted out _“If you can’t find them in every corner of our dorm and people haven’t seen them went out of our building then our suspicion is correct. Hyungwon and I think these children are our members. The toddler one who insist that Wonho Hyung is his appa and Hyungwon is his eomma, is Minhyuk hyung. The baby who cried first Jooheon and the one who woke up last is Changkyun.”_ Wonho look at all the children. _“How did it happen? When? Wait I’m really confused on what is happening.”_ Shownu looked at Kihyun and asked. _“Kihyun, are you really sure?”_ Kihyun replied _“Look at them carefully; you will see a lot of resemblance and plus the fact that these two babies called us Mama and Papa liked Jooheon and Changkyun.”_

As the two older members contemplates among themselves, they all then agreed to what Kihyun just said. Wonho said, “ _We should do what is best for them. Since we are all tired from the meetings and still shocked on what is happening, why don’t we take a rest and just come up with solution tomorrow”_ Every agreed to what Wonho said. Hyungwon who was sitting quietly blurted out _“Wonho Hyung, please sleep with me.”_ Wonho shocked by Hyungwon words just stared at him _“It will be best for us to be together since Minhyuk Hyung thinks that we are his parent.”_ He looked down to Minhyuk and smiled shyly. Wonho nodded and said “ _That’s okay with me.”_

Shownu then spoke all of a sudden _“So I guess it’s me and Kihyun for the maknaes.” “Since they both called us Mama and Papa, right?_ Kihyun asked then Shownu nodded. Shownu continued _“Then it is settled, from now on Hyungwon and Wonho will take care of Minhyuk; You both will be acting as his parents, you have now the responsibility to take good care of him until he turns back to his adult self. Kihyun and I will be the one taking care of this two;same as both you we will be acting as their parents until they turns back. Can you just stay in the room upstairs and We’ll just take the room here downstairs?”_ _“Since your children are much younger than us and required more attention such as drinking milk in the middle of the night, I think it is wise that you stay downstairs.”_ Hyungwon replied to Shownu eagerly.

Upon hearing this Kihyun was getting confused on their situation, he thinks to himself while staring at Hyungwon _“ If Hyungwon has a thing with Shownu why does he sound so eager to be with Wonho hyung.”_ Shownu who stared at a quite Kihyun moved to faced him and speak softly “ _Kihyun, I’ll carry them to our room.”_ Kihyun then snapped back to reality and stare at Shownu’s lips _“Okay”_ he stuttered saying those words and blush was visible.

Both of the pairing, went straight to their respective rooms. As soon as the HyungWonho paring arrived at their room, Wonho looked at Hyungwon _“Oh, Minhyuk fell asleep already, I’ll put him to bed while you freshen up.”_ Hyungwon gave the sleeping Minhyuk to Wonho and went to the bathroom. As soon as Wonho put down Minhyuk in the bed he mumbled _“What kind of situation are we in?”_ he then kissed the small hand of Minhyuk. _“I promise to take care of you and your eomma.”_ What Wonho didn’t know was that Hyungwon was still on their door and heard what he said.

At the same time, the Showki pairing was busy preparing the bed for the two babies. Shownu then lay down Jooheon and Changkyun. _“I’ll grab some of my stuff first. Just look after them, I’ll be fast.”_ Shownu smiled. Kihyun smiled back and agreed. As soon as Shownu finished getting his things he went back immediately to the room Kihyun and him will be sharing. He opened the door slowly and saw Kihyun laying between baby Jooheon and baby Changkyun while singing a lullaby. Shownu then leaned on the door, mesmerizing the scene infront of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me for this chapter if i will have a wrong grammar or something. : )
> 
> This idea just pop in my mind and before i forgot this idea i decided to write it. haha
> 
> Happy Reading. 
> 
> I will also be posting this on wattpad under the pseudonym @ShownuMons
> 
> If you have questions, feedback, or suggestions feel free to contact me on twt @monbaby07


End file.
